Empowered
by KinzingtonBear
Summary: Liandra is a girl who is bored of living in her little hut in the forest. When the Hunter exam is brought to her attention, she takes the chance to make her life more exciting. Will she get the adventure she was looking for, or will this girl's shy nature screw it up? (Everyone is aged up two years for the sake of the romance) Killua x OC
1. Chapter 1

Sunlight streamed through the holes in the curtains, landing right on my face, as if they were purposely trying to blind me. Opening my eyes, I immediately shut them.

"Why does the sun have to beam out my eyeballs every morning?" I asked no one in particular.

I sat up, gazing around the room. I was in a shamble of what you would call a small house, the wallpaper peeling, floor chipped by unknown objects.

Sighing, I stood up and shuffled to the bathroom. Gazing up in the mirror, I inspected myself. My hair was a bit mussed up from sleeping, but not far from its wavy self. The strands were always thick and unruly. My face was tired looking, my small mouth frowning. My eyes were a strange mixture of blue and green, which always sucked because such a strange color always stood out, and standing out seems to always get me in trouble.

Shaking my head to pull me out of my daze, I begin to get ready. When I'm finished, I pull my waist length hair into a low bun. I would cut it, but if I did, I'd probably end up with an afro. Walking out of the bathroom, I get dressed, pulling on some tan cargo shorts, and a word red hoodie. I throw on a dark grey beanie before pulling up my hood. I run back to the bathroom to check myself before I head out, and am pleased with what I see.

"If I don't look like a 14 year old boy, I ain't never seen one!"

I grab my back and check it after I pull on my black converse. My bag holds: my wallet (unsurprisingly empty), some candy, a photo of my deceased parents, some bandages, and my retractable staff. Just looking at the staff makes me smile.

I obtained it years ago from an old man that was visiting the city. I was about 8 at the time, recently orphaned, and offered to let him stay at the shack I had found and claimed as mine. He taught me how to fight with a staff as payment for shelter. Before he left, he gave me his staff. Said he had made it a couple years back, and that I had earned it. I was now 14, and still practiced every day with it.

Pulling myself out of my old memories, I headed off to the city, where I had work to do. Work was part of the reason I dressed as a male. The other reasons being that one: the orphanage might still be looking for me, and two: girls have a harder time, with all the perverts and molesters out there. I walked through the forest, breathing in the fresh air. The mountains were wonderful and pure, always changing, yet somehow the same. A loud crack made me snap my head to my left. I clenched my fists together, ready to beat the crap out of whatever living thing was going to attack me. From behind a tree, came out a Kiriko.

"Jeez, you scared me!" I said relaxing. I knew the Kiriko family that lives in this forest pretty well.

"Oh! You looked really scary there!" It said.

"What are you doing in this part of the forest" I questioned. This was rather close to the city…

"The Hunter Exam is nearing!"

"The Hunter Exam!?" I had heard ramblings of it at the docks, but never really inquired to what it was.

"Yes! Hunters are very talented people that have access to special places! They are generally the strongest and most talented people that have ever lived!"

'Wow' I thought, they sound like amazing people.

"But what do you have to do with the Hunter Exam?" I asked.

"Our family serves as navigators for Hunter examinees'." It stated. "You should take it!"

"Haaaaaah? What on earth would I take it?"

"You're one of the strongest people I've met! Fun fact, hunters are also some of the richest people in the world."

"I don't know" I said. I'd never heard of it before hand, and I'd never met a Hunter before.

But… my life sucked. I spent day to day working, just for food. I'd never met any kids my age, due to my job.

"But how would I even get there?" I asked, starting to seriously consider it, after coming up with the cons of my life.

"You have me! You've know me for a long time now, and I'd be willing to take you with whatever group we get."

"You would do that?"

"Of course! Come to my family's house at dusk, and we'll leave." The Kiriko said before leaping into the trees and speeding away.

'Guess I should tell my boss I'm quitting' I thought to myself, already dreading it with my hate of confrontation.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was setting as I leisurely walked through the forest towards my meeting point. I had taken what little money I had and grabbed some more candy, as well as some new sneakers, because mine were worn and dead. As I came upon the Kiriko's house, I heard voices that were certainly not the Kiriko's. I walked up the porch and knocked on the door. I was greeted with a hulking yellow fur body slamming into mine. I knew this was as close to an embrace the Kiriko could come, and had become used to it.

After the creature released me, and allowed me inside, I observed the people in the room. There were three humans sitting in the center of the room. One was what looked like a middle aged man, sitting a suit with a sour face, another was a young man, maybe a few years older than me, with blond hair and colorless eyes, wearing strange clothes. Lastly was a boy, about my age, with spiky black hair, and huge doe eyes, wearing shorts that looked a bit too tight. They all stared at me. I felt myself sweat a little.

'God I'm such an awkward person' I yelled in my head.

"H-hello" I pushed out. Oh god, I sound like a retard!

"Hi! My names Gon!" The raven haired boy exclaimed. Jumping up and waving at me. I did an awkward wave back.

The blond stood up and held out his hand.

"I'm Kurapika. Nice to meet you." I grasped his hand and shook it. After releasing it, I realized I should give my name.

"My name is Li" I stated, slightly deepening my voice. My actual name was Liandra, but that's not a boys name, so my nickname it was.

The man rolled his eyes and pulled himself off the floor. Walking up to me, he he practically shoved his face into my hood. I felt myself blush and freeze up because someone was so close to me. After gazing at my face for what felt like eternity, he pulled back.

"The name's Leorio." He said, jabbing his thumb in his direction.

"Nice to meet you..?" I don't know why I phrased that like a question. I want to shoot myself. I really, really do.

Gon just gave me a big smile.

"I guess it's time to go!" The Kiriko called out.

We all exited the house, the Kiriko growing their wings. I climbed onto the same Kiriko as Gon, each of us on a different leg. As we waited for the Kiriko to situate themselves, I looked back at Gon, to find he was already looking at me. I just stared back, beginning to sweat.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"F-fourteen." I said, stuttering at the odd question.

Gon's face lit up with his bright smile. "Me too!" he yelled. He seemed satisfied to have a new friend his age, and just stared up into the night sky.

'Jesus, this boy is a ball of energy' I thought to myself.

The Kiriko took off, and we began our journey as a strange group of people, off to become the powerful hunters that the streets whispered about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the pleasant reviews guys! I was sooooo excited to just get one, let alone two! Thank you guys so much and I hope you like the newest chapter! - The Bear**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Uuuuuuugh" I let out a long grunt while stretching my back. A long flight in an uncomfortable position was just about as fun as it sounded. We were walking with the Navigator to wherever this exam was taking place.

"I believe that this is the building." Said the Kiriko. I turned to see a massive building, too many stories high to count. It stood tall and proud among the much smaller buildings.

Gon let out an excited sound while Kurapika made a comment, but I was far too preoccupied with how high the tall building was.

"Hey guys. Here."

We all turned to see the Navigator pointing to beat up restaurant. We followed them inside, where they gave a weird phrase that made my stomach rumble. We were lead to a small room in the back, where we were told to wait. The room shook a little, and began to move.

"Ah, the room is an elevator" Kurapika thought aloud, gesturing to the counting numbers above the door.

"Oh, we don't get to eat?" Gon said sounding disappointed.

Everyone in the room laughed at the cheerful boy's obliviousness. I felt my stomach rumble again.

'Uuuuuuh I'm hungry' I complained in my head. It then occurred in my head that I had brought along some candy with me. I hurriedly ripped off my bag, and dug through it til I found what I wanted. When I pulled my hand out, it held a good sized lollipop.

' _Big enough to last awhile, but small enough to fit in my mouth'_ I thought to myself, unwrapping it and shoving it in my mouth. I sighed with happiness when the taste seeped into my mouth.

"What do you think? Gon! Li!"

I snapped my head around in confusion. Kurapika and Leorio both had their hands on the table, staring intently at me and Gon, whom I had been standing behind.

"U-um" was all that I managed before the doors swung open.

"Would you look at that! We're here! Let's go Li!" Gon said, grabbing my arm and pulling me out with him. When we left the elevator, me and Gin stopped, taking all of it in.

"Wow. That's a lot of people." I muttered to myself. The giant tunnel we were in contained hundreds of weirdly dressed examinees. I stood there staring at all of the diverse people, until I felt someone nudge me. I looked down to see a small green man.

"Please take a number" the bean said, holding out a pin. Plucking the pin from his hand, I attached it to my shirt. And with that the little man trotted off.

"He was...quaint, wasn't he?" I said quietly.

"Quite" Kurapika replied.

I subjected myself to observing the room while Gon was in awe at the scene around him.

As I spaced out, which I really need to stop doing, I was brought back to reality when a large man with a strangely box-shaped nose jumped near us. He walked up saying something about his thirty-fifth attempt.

' _Is that really something to brag about?'_ I asked myself, hearing Kurapika and Leorio muttering the same things. Gon began to converse with the man, talking about the different one examinee that caught my attention was the clown/joker, Hisoka. He just oozed 'I want to grab your ass then kill you'. My point was only furthered when he took a man's arms off for not saying 'sorry'. With a smile.

' _Aw, why did you have to think of that you idiot. Now we're stuck with that thought'_

I was pulled out of my spacy haze when I was nudged by something cold. I realized that the box man was offering me a drink. Orange. Ew, I don't think that would taste good with lollipops. Plus, I don't trust people in general, let alone anyone here. Not wanting to talk with a lollipop in my mouth, I just lifted up my arms and made an X with my arms. The look on the man's face said that was not the right way to refuse.

His face turned slightly red, and he pursed his lips, putting the canned drink back in his bag.

' _Oh shit. Was that bad?'_ I asked myself, feeling my face drain of color at my rudeness.

"Pfft." I turned to see Kurapika trying not to laugh, while Leorio just sat there with a smirk on his face.

While I was trying to figure out how to remedy the situation, Gon took a drink of the juice.

"BLEEEEEEGH" Gon let out, all of the juice in his mouth coming out with it. I took a step away as it all spilt on the ground.

"Tonpa, I think this juice may have expired. It tastes funny."

Tonpa had a shocked look on his face as everyone poured their drinks on the ground. My eyes narrowed a bit at the suspicious act. I've decided he is not to be trusted. He made an excuse and walked away, muttering to himself.

' _There was something in those drinks.'_ I thought to myself. I sighed.

' _Another reason not to trust people.'_

A loud ringing sounded about the room, making most everyone in the room jump. The closed off end of the tunnel began to lift, causing the entire room to shake. When the wall was done causing a mini earthquake, there was a man standing where the wall used to be.

"I apologize for the wait," the man began, "The entry period of Hunter applicants has ended. The Hunter Exam has now began!"

And then the most boring run **EVER**.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Killua will be in the next chapter, PROMISE. I for some reason decided to start this during finals week, so I apologize for not updating sooner. Drop a review and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Another chapter with an actual Killua in it! Hope you enjoy!**

 **XXXXXX**

The pace had planned picked up, and we were in about a fast jog. I had explored the mountain a lot throughout my time there, and wasn't worried.

'There's nothing to do though'

Leorio freaking out about something brought me back to what was going on.

"-show the Hunter Exam some respect!"

Looking over at the commotion, I see Leorio yelling at someone. That someone being literally the most perfect human being I've ever seen. I stumbled a bit just looking at him. He had a fluffy expanse of thick hair, not quite silver or white, sharp cat like eyes a pretty pale blue color, and pale skin.

'Thank god my hood is on, or They'd all see how red my face is!'

I then noticed how this boy was riding on a skateboard.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Why are you using a SKATEBOARD! That's cheating!" Leorio yelled.

"Why?"

"Why!? This is an endurance test!"

Leorio looked pretty angry, so he probably didn't realize how stupid his reasoning was.

"No it isn't" Gon said, attracting their attention towards us, including the boy.

'Oh no, don't look at me. You'll hurt me with your hot beams!' I cried in my head, thankful for my hood. Leorio kept yelling, but I only had my eyes on him. The boy slowed down, until he was in between me and Gon.

'Oh no'

"Hey, how old are you guys?" He asked.

"We're 14!" Gon cheerfully said back.

The boy hummed, then proceeded to do a hug trick off his skateboard. Gon and I stared in amazement.

"Guess I'll run too"

"Wow! That was cool!" Gon exclaimed.

"I'm Killua" he said, looking at us from the corner of his eye.

'Interesting name' I thought to myself.

"I'm Gon, this boy's name here is Li!" Gon stated. Killua looked at me, eyebrows knotted together.

"He? Don't you mean she?" He said.

'Shit'

"Huuuuuh!? You're a girl Li!?"

"I-uh-um…" I looked at the ground, not sure what to do.

"Look" was all Killua said, before yanking off my hood and beanie, causing my long black hair to waterfall out.

"Ah!" was all the sound I made before dropping my lollipop and booking it down the tunnel, eyes embarrassment.

'Oh god oh god oh god' I chanted in my head, "Now I can never face them again! I'll avoid them the entire exam, because if I don't they'll see how wimpy I look and-'. Before I could finish my freak out, I slammed into the back of someone. Once I regained my balance, I looked up to see probably the worst person to smack into.

"Hisoka." I said aloud. I slammed my hand over my mouth.

'Now you're gonna die. Smooth move Lia'

Hisoka looked down at me, smirking.

"So-sorry sir." I stuttered out.

Hisoka chuckled a bit, holding out a hand. By some strange outside force, I grabbed his hand and let him pull me up.

"Um… thank you." I said, not sure what to say.

"No problem, fruit. I hope to see you later." And with that creepy statement, he disappeared into the crowd, leaving me stunned.

 **Killua's POV**

"Look" I said, grabbing down on her hood and whatever else she had covering her head and face. After I yanked it down, big curly waves came out, falling around her face.

I sucked in a small breath at how pretty this girl was. The raven hair contrasting to her pale skin, big green doll like eyes sparkling, and her small mouth and nose, making her look petite. I could practically hear the surprise from Gon as he took it all inside.

Before I could say anything, her eyes teared up, and she ran, leaving Gon and I.

"D..damn" I said. I looked over at Gon to see his face tinted with red. Oh boy, was this going to be a battle.

 **XXXXXX**

 **Okay, I just didn't think it would be realistic for Killua not to know she was a she, considering all his skills. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! If you want to talk to me the story, hit me up at my tumblr!**

 **.com**


End file.
